


Location

by whoisberu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisberu/pseuds/whoisberu
Summary: A small one-shot about Rey waking up on the Supremacy after the destruction of Luke's lightsaber. She checks up on Kylo to make sure he's alright before going back to the Resistance.I'm relatively new to AO3, so tell me what you think!





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by Kahlid's song "Location", which had been giving me major Reylo feels all damn day. 
> 
> Reylo playlists have been fueling me these past few weeks, so if you know any good ones send them my way please! 
> 
> I'm whoisberu on tumblr too if you feel like following me there!
> 
> I wrote this in under an hour, so be kind please :)

The pieces of the lightsaber sat lifeless in Rey’s lap as she watched Finn fumble for a blanket to cover Rose. He tucked it in carefully around her, smoothing out the wrinkles. He leaned against the bunk, slowly reaching his fingers out to caress Rose’s face softly. Rey watched from across the Falcon. So many things had changed in their short time apart. It felt like no time at all, and yet, years had seemingly passed. She was not the same girl he had run into on Jakku. And it seemed that he was not the same boy either. Rey raised a hand to her head, wincing as she felt the small bump forming on the back of her head.

The destruction of the lightsaber had flung Kylo and Rey across the throne room from each other, clattering to the ground between them with a sharp, angry thunk. She woke up first when an ember landed on her tunic, the heat seeping down to her skin and jolting her awake.

She scrambled up to her feet, quickly taking stock of the room. It was silent. It was like time had stopped altogether for them. Kylo lay across from her, facing the throne where Snoke’s body still lay. Rey ran over to him as fast as her legs would carry her, calling out his name.

He did not stir and her heart began racing as she finally reached his form and slid to the ground next to him. Despite her urgency to get to him, her hands hesitated as they reached out to check his body for any fatal wounds. After a moment of pause, Kylo coughed violently, grimacing in pain as Rey sighed in relief: he was going to be okay. Tendrils of the Force wrapped around them, squeezing tightly. Tears sprang to Rey’s eyes and she shook her head sadly.

_Not like this_ , she thought, and the Force retreated back into her, leaving her cold.

_Not yet_ , she dared to think, and she felt the Force stir within her, _yes, yes_ , it whispered in her heart.

Fingers shaking, she stretched out her hand and brushed the hair from Kylo’s face, her fingertips tracing down his jaw and ghosting over his lips. Of its own accord, her hand traveled to the scar that raked across his features. It looked fainter now, somehow. Everything was so still and Rey realized she had no idea what she was going to do. As if knowing their time was up, the ship shuddered suddenly and Rey lost her balance, falling across Kylo’s chest.

“Rey.”

Rey froze on top of Kylo, unsure if she had actually heard him correctly or imagined it in her mind. His arm moved slowly though, his hand pressing lightly into her back.

Rey searched his face, “Ben?” She whispered hopefully, hopeful of what she wasn’t entirely certain, but the pressure of his hand on her back filled her with _something _ _ _ _ _ _ _.___ _ _ _ _ _

Kylo sighed deeply, his arm heavier on her and it looked like he was about to say something when the ship lurched again, more violently still and sent Rey and Kylo rolling over one another. Rey grasped for his hand in the upset, but his fingers slipped through hers and she was pushed farther away from him. Pulling herself to her knees, she saw him nearby on his side, his arm stretched out to towards her, like he had been trying to hold on too.

Heavy boots sounded in the distance. Comms and orders muffled through the walls of the Supremacy. But they were getting closer. Rey looked back to the direction of the voices and knew she had to leave. She bit her lip as she looked back to Kylo, knowing too, that he had to stay. Glinting in the burning embers, she noticed that the pieces of Luke’s lightsaber laying in the middle of the room. She quickly collected them and prepped the escape pod that was docked at the rear of the throne room.

The voices were getting closer, but she stole back to Kylo. This time though, there was no hesitation, because the seconds were ticking and she wasn’t sure when the next time would be that they would meet. She clipped his lightsaber to his belt, the weapon pulsing with his energy: cold and warm, and oh so familiar to her now. Rey ran her hand across his face once more, trailing down his arm to his fingertips, remembering their moment on Ahch-To.

_I still believe in you, Ben_ , she thought. The Force took her message and spiraled out of her, seeping into Kylo’s body and reverberating her words through him.

And then she was gone, back to the Resistance and back to Finn. She could still feel the weight of Kylo’s hand on her back and his eyes on her as she boarded the Falcon. Her words that the Force had given him wound around them as he stared up at her. He sent his own back to her, pleadingly, _I’m sorry, come back_. She caught her breath when they reached her, his voice low in her ears.

She closed the door as she held back tears.

_Not yet_ , she repeated to herself, _not yet _ _.___


End file.
